Wie könnte ich jemals abschied nehmen
by Sabrina8
Summary: manchmal geschen Dinge die man nicht mehr ändern kann, man kann nur noch darüber Nachdenken! Ich schreib dann irgendwann mal ein vernünftiges summary, sobald ich es gelernt hab. Bis dahin einfach lesen und kommentare abgeben!
1. Default Chapter

Wie könnte ich jemals Abschied nehmen?  
  
So das ist also meine erste fanfiction also spart nicht mit Kritik ( und auch nicht mit Lob( )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Frau Rowling. Ich tue das rein Samaritermäßig nur um anderen Menschen eine freude zu machen, und bekomme dafür natürlich kein Geld!  
  
Also dann mal Los!  
Prolog:  
  
Ich armer Narr meiner selbst. Tat ich damals das richtige? Habe ich den größten Fehler dieser Welt begangen? Ich habe darüber Nachgedacht wieder und wieder, Stunde um Stunde und Tag um Tag. Und jetzt wo es mich schon fast um den Verstand gebracht hat wird ich noch einmal darüber Nachdenken und diesmal schreibe ich meine, unsere Geschichte nieder. Wie sich unsere Seelen fanden, das letzte bisschen wärme meiner ihn anzog, die Kälte seiner mich fast erstickte. Wie als wenn man in einem eiskalten See fällt. Ich will es nieder schreiben wie unsere Herzen schlugen, ungleichmäßig erst, für kurze Zeit im Einklang dann, bis meines letzten Endes scheinbar stehen blieb. Scheinbar? Merkwürdig ist es, wie scheinbar unmögliche Dinge zusammenpassen. Gegensätze ohne einander nicht nur nicht vorhanden wären, sonder miteinander sein müssen. So kam es nun das ich diese Gegensätze in meiner Vergangenheit erfahren musste. Ich erfuhr wie bitter-süß die Liebe beginnt, und es bleibt bis zum Ende, wie schwer meine Leichtigkeit doch war, wie bleiern meine Feder nun ist, ich erinnere mich wie geplant mir doch manchmal das Schicksal vorkam. Ich lasse unsere Geschichte noch einmal passieren, unser Drama noch einmal aufführen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es dann endlich Abschied zunehmen und fortzufahren mit..... was auch immer das hier ist. Habt Teil an meinem Schicksal, an seinem Schicksal. Vielleicht gelingt es mir diesmal zu begreifen, zu beenden. Doch beginnen wird es wie immer, mit der Frage die mich schon so lange quält: Wie könnte ich jemals Abschied nehmen von......  
  
Severus Snape 


	2. Denn mein Leben mußte sich ändern

Kapitel 1 Denn mein Leben musste sich ändern  
  
Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern war ich allein. Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis daran etwas zu ändern. So schwamm ich also in Selbstmitleid und Alkohol und wäre fast ertrunken. Bis zu diesem Anruf........  
  
Das Telefon klingelte ich war überrascht seit Monaten hatte mich keiner mehr angerufen. Ich war fest entschlossen es zu ignorieren, erbarmte mich aber dann nach einigen Minuten doch dran zu gehen, anscheint war der Anrufer genau so fest entschloß jemanden ran zu bekommen. " Hallo!" Am anderen ende meldete sich die Stimme einer älteren Frau. "Sprech ich mit Josefine Stevens?" " Ja hier ist Joey!" "Wollen sie wissen was wirklich mit ihren Eltern passiert ist?" " Meine Eltern sind bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen!" " Nein sind sie nicht! Ich habe es gesehen in meinen Visionen, und sie wissen auch das, das nicht stimmt sie..." " Visionen? Haben sie nen Schatten? Hören sie ich weiß nicht was sie wollen oder ob sie das einfach nur lustig finden, aber lassen sie mich in ruhe!" Ich wollte grade auflegen aber ihr nächster Satz irritierte mich. "Ihre Träume ..... es ist wirklich so geschehen! Der grüne Lichtblitz, dieses Monster das Gespräch mit den Männern die sich als Polizisten ausgaben. Haben sie sich den nie gefragt warum sie nicht wissen was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist?" Ich weiß noch genau was ich damals dachte: Wie kann sie das wissen? Wer ist diese Person? Sie hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen..... Ich wusste das ich mich gestern am 31. Mai in Trauer um meine Eltern in den Schlaf weite und mir schien als wäre ich erst vor zwei Wochen am 15. August erst wirklich wieder aufgewacht. Wo waren diese drei Monate? " Wer sind sie?" " Ich bin jemand der ihnen helfen möchte!" " Warum?" " Weil ich das selbe durchmachen musste wie sie, nur ich werde nicht manipuliert. Ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern!" "Gut! Dann erzählen sie mir was sie wissen. Was ist damals wirklich passiert?" "Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen!" Ich atmete tief durch. " Hören sie, sie rufen mich an, sie wissen von meinen Eltern von mir. Sie sagten das sie mir helfen wollen und jetzt auf einmal endscheiden sie das sie mir nichts sagen können?! Ich weiß nicht was der Scheiß soll und ich will es auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Ich glaube sowieso ich habe ihnen schon viel zu lange zugehört." Und damit legte ich auf. Was sollte das überhaupt? Ich ging zum Fenster und riss es auf. Es war warm, natürlich war es warm es war Sommer. Ich hasse Sommer die warme Luft erdrückte einen, sie macht den Kopf nicht frei. Spazieren gehen das kam mir richtig vor, also ging ich. Es war bereits dunkel. Merkwürdig: früher hatte ich immer Angst wenn ich alleine durch dunkle Gassen ging, doch in dieser Nacht spürte ich nichts Ich versuchte an nichts zu denken aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich ging wieder nach Hause, betrat meine Wohnung. Jetzt wusste ich wieder warum ich die Wohnung nicht schon eher verlassen hatte. Das Umfeld wird einem bewusst. Man befindet sich nicht mehr mittendrin sonder steht direkt davor. Ich roch plötzlich den Pfeifentabak meines Vaters, sah die Lieblingstasse meiner Mutter diese Eule die daneben auf den Tisch saß die...... momentmal eine Eule? Was machte diese Eule in meiner Wohnung? So ein Mist ich hatte das Fenster aufgelassen! Das Tier war zuerst sehr zahm, ich konnte auf sie zugehen, sie hocheben doch als ich sie dann aus dem Fenster heben wollte fing das Vieh an durchzudrehen. Fünf Minuten später wusste ich auch wieso, sie hatte einen Brief an ihrem Bein. Eine Briefeule also ich dachte immer man könnte nur Tauben so abrichten. Ich nahm ihr den Brief ab. Das hatte etwas gutes das Tier verließ meine Wohnung freiwillig aus dem Fenster. Ich sah mir den Umschlag an er war adressiert an mich also öffnete ich ihn und fand folgenden Brief vor:  
  
Liebe Josefine,  
  
ich kann ihnen nicht verübeln das sie vorhin aufgelegt haben. Bitte legen sie den Brief nicht gleich wieder aus der Hand! Ich versuche ihnen nun etwas zu erklären, was ihre bisherige Sichtweise der Welt auf den Kopf stellen wird. Vielleicht werden sie dies einfach als Spinnerei abtun, was sie nicht sollten wenn sie wissen möchten was ihren Eltern wirklich angetan wurde. Es gibt eine Welt anders als ihre. Eine Welt in der Zauberei, Magie und nicht Vernunft und Wissenschaft regiert. Begeben sie sich in diese Welt, dort werden sie heraus finden was wirklich in jener Nacht geschah. Ich darf es ihnen nicht direkt sagen, ich begebe mich sonst in zu großer Gefahraber ich kann ihnen etwas helfen! Anbei ist ein Zeitungsartikel, mehr eine Annonce. Melden sie sich darauf, dies wird ihr Ticket in die andere Welt sein! In die Welt in der sie alles erfahren werden, in die Welt in der sie das tun können wovon sie die letzten tage träumten. RACHE nehmen an den Verantwortlichen! Mit freundlichem Gruß Eine Freundin  
  
Mein Blick wanderte auf diese Annonce. Da stand das eine Autorin für die Recherchen ihres neuen Buches eine Assistentin brauchte. Eine Telefonnummer war auch mit angegeben. Ich schlief auch die restliche Nacht nicht mehr. Ich saß einfach nur da las mir den Brief noch einige male durch und entschied mich dafür am frühen Morgen dort anzurufen. Hätte ich mich doch nur anders entschieden. Ich rief also einige Stunden später an, es dauerte nicht lange und es meldete sich jemand. "Carlson!" "Ähm... ja.. Guten Morgen Miss Carlson! Mein Name ist Josefine Stevens, ich habe ihr Annonce in der Zeitung gelesen!" "Sie melden sich aber sehr spät, ich hatte die Annonce vor zwei Monaten aufgegebne!" " Oh dann ist der Job also schon vergeben?" " Nein! Irgendwie hatte wohl keiner Lust auf einen Assistenten Job jedenfalls sind sie die einzigste die sich meldete. Was haben sie den für Referenzen?" "Ähm nun ja leider keine! Ich brauche einfach nur einen Job!" " Nun ja wie gesagt sie sind ja die einzigste die sich gemeldet hat, und ich brauche unbedingt eine Assistentin. Ich werde ihnen jetzt mal ihre Tätigkeiten erklären und einige Fakten, wenn sie den Job dann immer noch haben wollen, herzlichen Glückwunsch er gehört ihnen!" "O.k.." "Gut, wir werden in einer, sagen wir mal etwas anderen Schule recherchieren, sie werden Interviews mit Lehrern und Schülern führen, einzelne Unterrichtsfächer beschreiben und sie werden sich auch Notizen u den Alltag der Schüler machen die nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun haben. Die Themen und Fragen bekommen sie von mir vorgegeben. Sie werden für ca. ein Jahr an dieser Schule sein, sie werden dort schlafen, essen kurzum ihre ganze Zeit dort verbringen. Sie brauchen keine elektrisch betriebene Geräte wie zum Beispiel einen Walkman mitbringen, diese Dinge sind dort verboten, folglich müssen sie auch ihre Notizen per Hand verfassen. Morgen ist die Einschulungsfeier, dort werden sie mit ihrer Arbeit anfangen. Haben sie alles verstanden?" "Ähm ..Ja?!" " Inordnung ich erwarte sie dann Morgen um 9 Uhr auf den Bahnhof Kings Cross. Schaffen sie das?" " JA das wird ich hinbekommen!" " O.k. wir sehen uns dann morgenfrüh." " Oh ... warten sie! Wie soll ich sie erkennen?" "Ach ja! Oh ich weiß schreiben sie ihren Namen auf ein Stück Pappe, ich werde dann auf sie zukommen!" Dann legte sie auf. Ich fing an zu packen, brachte die ganzen Flaschen Weg vom Pfand eine Schachtel Zigaretten. Ich stellte mir eigentlich vor das ich auf ein Internat der amisch gehen würde, machte mir aber keine weiteren Gedanken über diese Schule. Ich machte mich am nächsten Morgen zeitig auf und hatte nur eine viel zu volle und viel zu schwere Sporttasche mitgenommen und eben eine albernes Stück Pappe mit meinen Namen drauf. Ich erreichte den Bahnhof Kings Cross um 8.45 Uhr stellte mich in eine Ecke und nach der dritten Zigarette sah ich endlich jemanden auf mich zukommen. Sie sah sympathisch aus und war so um die 40 Jahre alt. " Miss Stevens! Hallo ich bin Kathleen Carlson! Darf ich sie auf einen Kaffee einladen? Wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis unser Zug kommt." Ich nahm gerne an. Wir setzten uns in ein Café. Während wir auf unsere Bestellung warteten, musterte sie mich eindringlich. Ich war dem Kellner wirklich dankbar als er mir endlich meinen Kaffee und ihren Tee brachte, ich fühlte mich unter ihrem prüfenden Blick unwohl. "Ich bin Kathleen, ich glaube wir sollten uns duzen, wir werden immerhin ein Jahr zusammenarbeiten! Inordnung?" "Ja natürlich die meisten nennen mich Joey!" "Gut Joey, da gibt es etwas das ich dir noch nicht gesagt habe. Bevor wir losfahren ist es unbedingt notwendig das du das hier trinkst!" Sie hielt ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit in ihrer Hand, für mich sah es aus wie Kirschsaft. "Was ist das?" "Nun ja es hilft dir Dinge zu sehen die du sonst nicht sehen würdest! Keine Angst ich habe nicht vor dich zu vergiften!" Ich trank. Es sah nicht nur so aus, es schmeckte auch nach Kirschsaft! "Unser Zug wird gleich kommen. Wir müssen zum Gleiß 9 3/4, dort werden wir durch eine Wand gehen und mit dem Hogwartsexpress zur gleichnamigen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei fahren!" "Was??" " Gleiß 9 ¾ , durch die Wand zum Hogwartsexpress der uns zur Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei bringt!" "Was?" " Ich weiß es klingt merkwürdig und wenn du mich jetzt für verrückt halten kann ich das verstehen. Aber versuche mir einfach zu glauben. Was hast du zu verlieren?" Heute hätte ich ihr darauf eine Antwort geben können. Ich folgte ihr also, eigentlich nur um zu sehen ob diese Frau wirklich verrückt genug war um freiwillig gegen eine Wand zu rennen. Was ich dann aber sah konnte ich erst gar nicht begreifen. Eine Menge Kinder und Erwachsene gingen durch diese Wand als wäre diese gar nicht vorhanden. Ich sah mich um, die meisten Menschen schienen das gar nicht zu registrieren. Kathleen zog mich am Arm hinter sich her, direkt auf die Wand zu und plötzlich standen wir auf der anderen Seite vor einem Zug. Kathleen zog mich weiter gab unser Gepäck ab und stieg mit mir in diesen Zug. Ihr Mund bewegte sich, sie versuchte wohl mit mir zu sprechen. Ich verstand kein Wort, versuchte immer noch zu begreifen was da grade passierte. Erst als ich in einem Abteil saß und der Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte kam ich langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Ich registrierte das ich mich in einem Zug befand der sich langsam von London entfernte, von meinem alten Leben und ich registrierte den besorgten Blick von Kathleen. "Ähm was ist da grade passiert? Ich meine warum haben die anderen Menschen auf dem Bahnhof nichts mitbekommen? Das lag doch bestimmt an diesem roten Zeug, diesen Zaubertrank der nach Kirschsaft schmeckte, stimmts?!" " Nein das war tatsächlich Kirschsaft!" " Oh!" " Verstehst du das war mehr so eine Art Psychologischer Trick. Wenn zum Beispiel kleine Kinder Bauchschmerzen haben, dann gibt man ihnen Traubenzucker und sagt ihnen es sei Medizin, sie glauben es und ein paar Minuten später geht es ihnen besser, soweit sie nicht wirklich etwas ernstes haben. Und um zu sehen wie diese Menschen durch die Wand gehen und um es selber zu können mußtes du nur daran glauben. Und diese Sache mit dem Kirschsaft hat dabei geholfen!" Na toll ich wurde mit Kirschsaft ausgetrickst! Ich hatte noch viele Fragen, Kathleen war allerdings zu müde und vertröstete mich auf später. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster und fragte mich wie lange man wohl noch fährt. Es kam mir vor wie 15Minuten, ich war kurz nach Kathleen auch eingeschlafen. Sie weckte mich und wir stiegen mit den Kinder aus, wir müssen einige Stunden gefahren sein denn es war bereits dunkel. Ich befand mich mitten auf einen fremden Bahnhof um mich herum Tausende von Kindern und Jugendliche in Schuluniform und mit Spitzhütten auf ihren Köpfen. Spitzhütte? Wieso wunderte mich das nicht! Ich sah mich um, man hätte es für einen ganz normalen Bahnhof halten können mal abgesehen von diesem riesigen Kerl der die Erstklässler zu sich rief und diese Pferdelosen Kutschen die überall rumstanden und in die Kathleen und ich einstiegen. Während ich versuchte das Geschehne als so normal wie möglich anzusehen, hatte Kathleen ein permanentes Grinsen im Gesicht. Warum auch nicht sie schien das alles schon zu kennen. Wie gut sie das wirklich kannte sollte ich erst später erfahren. Die fahrt dauerte nicht lange und die Kutschen hielten vor einem riesigen Schloss. "Das wird für ein Jahr dein zuhause sein!" sagte Kathleen zu mir und ging dann auf den Eingang zu. Ich folgte ihr. Ich machte mir damals keine weiteren Gedanken, sogar der Gedanke an meine Eltern, der ganze Grund warum ich überhaupt da war, entfiel mir. Ich war sogar etwas froh, denn ich erkannte jetzt mein Leben musste sich ändern! 


End file.
